A Very Important Conversation
by SunshineandDaisys
Summary: Prequel Oneshot: While escaping the chaos of a sudden proposal, Sasuke and Sakura find themselves discussing some very important facts of life.


**Disclaimer **Dude... no.

**A/N** I'm not sure why I'm writing this now - possibly so I don't forget it later - but it's not actually a "stand-alone" piece like my other one-shots. This is just a small glimpse into a fic that has yet to be titled, or written (for that matter), that I've been plotting for some time now. As soon as _WF_ is done, I'll probably get on this one. Because I must have a Naruto fic going at all times, you see. (:

All you need to know to follow this is that everyone is home (ahemahem), about the ages of 18-20, and that Sasuke and Sakura get along well enough to have... very important conversations. XD

I amuse myself too much.

* * *

**A Very Important Conversation**

**By: SunshineandDaisys **

* * *

Sakura plopped down on the bench beside him with a lighthearted sigh. Sasuke just made a face and continued examining his palms.

"Idiots," he muttered.

"Don't even start that." Sakura admonished, gently kicking his sandal with her own. "You know you're happy for them." He briefly slanted her That Look, but the pink-haired woman just scoffed and rolled her eyes. "They're made for each other. At least agree with me there."

"They deserve each other, alright."

"Sounds like you're still holding some grudges." She smirked and leaned closer to him, whispering conspiratorially. "Ino is clearly over you, darling, but we can find someone else to badger you. It won't be too hard: we'll just stand you in the middle of the street, covered in honey, doing the fandango--"

Sasuke pushed her away, amused despite himself when he heard her giggle. "You sound depraved," he commented. She laughed this time.

"I'm certainly delirious, but depraved?" She lifted a shoulder and smiled. "I think I'm just happy about Ino and Shikamaru. Actually, I know I am."

"Why?" He found himself asking honestly. Women got so excited whenever a wedding was announced, but he just could not fathom what they were so ecstatic about. Flowers? Shiny rings? The only thing he ever thought of was, 'How much money are they wasting on this one?'.

Sakura looked at him like he was crazy. "Seriously, Sasuke, they're getting _married _! Love, flowers, dresses, free food... a wedding! And then of course they'll have to get down to it and--"

"Okay." Sasuke looked disgusted. Clearly, it was too much information. "You are depraved."

"What, you don't think little Ino and Shikamaru babies would be adorable?" She grinned at him, aiming to make him as uncomfortable as possible. He returned her gaze dryly.

"Nara is too lazy to make babies."

Sakura burst into shocked laughter, covering her mouth in vain as she tried to contain it. Sasuke smirked, turning his dark eyes back to his palms just as Ino broke through the double doors down the hall.

"Oh my God, Sakura, oh my--what are you laughing about?" The blonde had essentially taken flight the moment she entered, landing mere moments afterward in front of her now hysterical friend. Sasuke had to admit - the timing was perfect.

"Sakura." Ino put her right hand on her hip and threw the other towards Sakura's face. "Stop laughing and talk to me about this!"

But the usually level-headed Sakura was incapable of talking. At one point she tried moving her hand, but it only ended with her face pressed into Sasuke's shoulder, tears of laughter finding their way down her flushed face.

"What is she laughing at?" Ino demanded, looking at Sasuke. The Uchiha looked up at her, a rare light of wicked amusement on his features. "Tell me what is so funny, dammit!" the blonde practically whined.

"It's very important," he explained calmly. "A definite fact of life."

Ino glared, pulling her other hand to her hip. "Right. So how is that possibly this hilarious?"

Sasuke shrugged, glancing to his dampening sleeve. "You wouldn't understand; you're in denial."

"Of _what _?"

Sakura banged her hand against the bench a few times to emphasize the fact that she could no longer breathe. This was the last straw for Ino.

"Fine! I will call you later, Sakura, once you've calmed down enough to have a civilized conversation about how many carats this thing is. I was going to ask you to help me Google it, but whatever." Ino shook her head and turned to storm off. "You two are completely impossible. Always were, always will be. And dysfunctional! Kami, your senses of humor are so out of whack and--"

Once Ino was gone, Sasuke shook Sakura's shoulder. "Are you still alive?"

"I... cannot... believe... you said... that." was her broken, muffled response. The laughter had subsided for the most part, but the recovery was a little slow. "Oh... wow. Just wow." She pushed herself up and looked into his face. "You totally pissed her off, too. That was even better."

Sasuke snorted. "She's annoying as hell."

"Well, she is my best friend." Sakura swiped at her eyes. "Even if she is going to be Bridezilla, she's still gotta have my support. Man, I hope she isn't too angry..."

* * *

**End A/N **And there you have it: my little snippet of inspiration. XD I love the idea of this story more than any other one I've ever had. The tone will be lighter than _WF_, but still full of drama, like any good _Naruto _fic. (; 'Till then, though, you'll just have to enjoy the bitter, traumatic Sasuke-ness of _WF_ .

Bon voyage!


End file.
